Cuatro caminos, un mismo destino
by Chuchu Pana
Summary: Se hace la obra más grande y deseada por uno de los asesinos más despiadados de Runaterra. Review malo pero denle una oportunidad.


**Prefacio: Elige...**

\- ¿La flecha…  
\- O la caza?

Hubo un silencio entre el asesino y los seres eternos. No se sabe con seguridad en qué se centraban los ojos de todos los individuos que se encontraban en el salón. Indescifrables, misteriosos, profundos, ojos que siempre están observándote desde lo más oscuro, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

Una oveja y un lobo con máscaras que contrastaban con su color y representaban a su contrario aparecieron de repente justo en frente del trono donde se hallaba sentado el Maestro. No se inmuto ni un poco, aún sabiendo el significado de su inusual visita. No había absolutamente nada que temer. La barrera que separa la vida y la muerte era un simple escalón y Zed ya había llegado a la cima. Él había alcanzado un estado de perfección, era el resultado de un proceso de modificación tanto del alma como del cuerpo a causa de un arte oscuro, milenario y prohibido.

O al menos eso creía

\- ¡Ja! A pesar de ser los famosos Cazadores Eternos, no conocen nada sobre el mundo, ni mucho menos sobre mi. – Los seres ancestrales sólo observaban al hombre hablar. – La muerte ya no me supone un problema. Las artes olvidadas son un aspecto que va más allá de lo imaginado, más profundo que la muerte y muy lejos de cualquier pensamiento humano, y esas artes las tengo dominadas a la perfección. No tengo necesidad de elegir nada, porque las flechas no me atraviesan y las fauces no me devoran. – Dicho esto, el Maestro de las Sombras se levantó de su silla y salió del salón, dejando a los hermanos atrás.

\- El no elegir un camino es huir de la muerte misma… ¿No es así, querido Lobo?  
\- Si… Otra presa que cazar…

* * *

\- ¿La flecha…

\- O la caza?

La mujer de cabellos celestes estaba paralizada. Había leído sobre ellos en diversos libros de fantasía con los nombres de Ina y Ani. También recordaba algunas historias que sus cuidadoras contaban en el orfanato, de una forma dulce e inocente para que los niños huérfanos durmieran con tranquilidad. Tiempo después, en las bibliotecas de Jonia, encontró una edición del relato original de ese cuento, _Una buena muerte_ era su nombre y aunque le causaba escalofríos el tema de su propia muerte, siempre quiso ser atravesada por la flecha…

Pero aún no estaba lista…

\- No son necesarias las palabras para hacer una elección. – Dijo el ser más pacífico. Los Cazadores se encontraban justo en frente suyo, con aquella pregunta que nadie quiere recibir. Sona aún tenía grandes proyectos en su carrera como artista musical, grandes conciertos que cautivarían a todo el público con su armoniosa melodía digna de una adorada musa. Aún le faltaban muchas experiencias, mucha práctica con su Etwal, mucha gente que conocer, se estaba empezando a enamorar y quería que todo fuera tan dulce como su música para los oídos al público. En términos resumidos, le faltaba mucho por vivir.

En ese instante la Virtuosa corrió desesperada, con su mente cegada por el miedo de ver como sus sueños se derrumbaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a los seres ancestrales atrás, sin dar una respuesta.

\- Me gusta perseguir a las presas que huyen del miedo… - Dijo el Lobo con una sonrisa.

La Virtuosa abrió los ojos de repente. Se encontraba en el suelo de madera de su habitación. Levantó la vista y vio como, enredada entre sus propias sábanas, se había caído de su cama. Sobándose la mejilla golpeada contra el piso se dio cuenta que lloraba, probablemente mientras dormía. Agradeció que todo era una pesadilla, aunque le resultó imposible recordar de qué trataba.

* * *

\- ¿La flecha…  
\- O la caza?

Preguntaron los seres, con sus ojos fijos en el demaciano, reflejándose el mismísimo universo en ellos. El Poder de Demacia se encontraba haciendo una exploración por los alrededores de su ciudad natal, por órdenes directas del príncipe Jarvan IV. Se desplegó en la noche con un grupo de exploradores a su servicio, debido a que llegó información acerca de personas sospechosas que rondaban por el costado Este de la ciudad.

Estaba dando indicaciones a sus soldados cuando el tiempo se detuvo y se encontró cara a cara con los Cazadores Eternos. – Ina y Ani. – Susurró Garen.

\- Nos han llamado de tantas formas, que podría igualarse al número de estrellas que puedes observar esta noche. – Dijo la Oveja.  
\- Pero eso no cambia nuestro rumbo. – Dijo el Lobo.  
Garen recordó a su abuela, quien una vez de niño le contó una historia sobre seres que definían el final de la vida de las personas. Justo antes de su muerte, afirmó que, a pesar de haber sido atravesada por la flecha, no sentía dolor alguno, sino que sentía calma. Al demaciano le hubiera gustado seguir el pensamiento de su abuela, pero lastimosamente no fue así. La chica Du Couteau de cabellos carmesí, la asesina por excelencia, aquella enemiga desde muchos años atrás pero con la que sostuvo una promesa. " _Sólo uno de nosotros debe vivir y sólo uno de nosotros acabará con nuestra vida"._

\- Elijo la caza…  
Después de un silencio entre los presentes, la Oveja habló. – Eres una de las pocas personas que eligen este camino a su propia voluntad.  
\- Mi vida está en la batalla y soy uno de los mejores guerreros de Demacia. Para esto fui entrenado toda mi vida. No recibiría un honor tan grande como el de morir a manos de alguien cuyas habilidades de pelea logren esquivar mi espada y atravesar mi armadura.  
\- No es divertido si la presa no huye… - Refunfuñó el Lobo.

\- Sabia decisión, Garen Crownguard. Por ahora, te sugiero que alces tu vista hacia la infinidad del universo… - Después de esto, los hermanos desaparecieron y el tiempo corrió con normalidad de nuevo. Garen dudó un poco de estas últimas palabras, pero decidió alzar la vista. Allí vio, justo a tiempo, como Katarina Du Couteau se lanzaba contra él, apuntando una daga hacia su cuello. Garen reaccionó rápidamente y empezó una batalla cuyo final era incierto, tanto en tiempo como en resultados.

* * *

\- ¿La flecha…

\- O la caza?

Al oír esto, la Vigilante de Piltover analizó las cosas. Jinx había vuelto a atacar la ciudad. Su objetivo esta vez fue la serie de apartamentos de 15 pisos donde residían Caitlyn y Vi, mas otra cantidad de gente.

A las horas de la madrugada se escuchó un estruendo en todo el edificio. Caitlyn salió inmediatamente, mientras que Vi salió al tiempo que las demás personas. Un cohete impactó contra la parte superior del edificio, debían evacuarlo urgentemente. Vi se devolvió por sus guantes y revisó los pisos de arriba para sacar los sobrevivientes del ataque, mientras que en el piso octavo, donde las agentes vivían, se encontraba Caitlyn dando indicaciones y orden a las personas asustadas.

Solo faltaba una persona por desalojar en el piso 10, quien se encontraba atrapada por escombros. Vi pudo levantar los cimientos incendiados mientras que Caitlyn ayudaba a la señora mayor a evacuar. Una vez que la señora pudo bajar por su propia cuenta, las agentes recurrieron a evacuar finalmente. Pero, cuando sólo le faltaban 3 pisos para salir, un tercer cohete impactó de nuevo, generando que gran parte de la torre se derrumbara. Vi logró proteger a Caitlyn de ser aplastada por los escombros, sosteniéndolos con ambos brazos. Y fue en ese instante donde la Oveja y el Lobo preguntaron.

Si Vi elegía la flecha, ella no iría a morir en ese instante, pero ¿Qué pasará con Caitlyn? ¿Sobreviviría a ser aplastada? Miro alrededor y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Vi se tomó un buen tiempo pensando pero llegó una conclusión. A costa de morir tranquilamente, era muy seguro que su compañera tendría una muerte horrible. Así que decidió.

\- Quiero protegerla… Daría mi vida en este instante por ello, con tal de saber que está viva…

El Lobo resopló enfadado. Otra presa que entraba a sus fauces a voluntad, no era su estilo absolutamente. Mientras tanto la Oveja no dijo nada y poco tiempo después, los hermanos desaparecieron. Vi logró ver una salida de emergencia que eran unas escaleras que conducían hacia una salida alterna del edificio y no estaban demasiado afectadas.

\- Cait, puedes irte por las escaleras de allí. Apúrate y sal de aquí.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Jamás voy a dejarte.

\- ¡Que te largues maldita sea! – Exhausta, le regaló una última sonrisa a su compañera. – Yo me las arreglaré. Siempre lo hago ¿No?

Caitlyn acarició su mejilla, con los ojos a punto de estallar en lágrimas - Idiota… Regresa conmigo… Por favor. – Pidió su compañera antes de salir.

\- Vive, Cait. - Lastimosamente, los brazos hextech de Vi cedieron ante la presión, y su cuerpo cayó junto a los escombros que sostenía.


End file.
